


Won't You be my Neighbor?

by not_sweet_ew



Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [5]
Category: gay smut - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Gay Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sweet_ew/pseuds/not_sweet_ew
Summary: Plot: Elijah finally got himself an apartment. A new life begins! But the rent is weirdly cheap? That's because his neighbors are crazy! It's these two extremely hot jocks who always find themselves in the weirdest situations, and too bad for Elijah, they've taken an interest in his fantastic "knowledge" (common sense) in fixing just about anything! They keep asking Elijah to come over constantly, and soon it's just one or the other. It seems like when the other catches Elijah with them they get really jealous? Then one day they equally ask him to come over to fix their "new toy", but when he walks in the door he's trapped!? Foreplay ensues!
Series: Short Stories about Boys with Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693834
Kudos: 13





	Won't You be my Neighbor?

It's been a long struggle but Elijah has finally done it. He finally landed himself an apartment! While he does have to move in with a roommate, he still got a room at an incredible price. For some reason every other room in this apartment complex is at its usual price but that room is almost 50% less? And being that he is a broke college student living off minimum wage and bears the weight of student loans, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Elijah honestly believed that it was destiny. Things just kept getting better and better when he met with his roommate and they said that they work the night shift, and won't be home until eight a.m. everyday. So basically he got a semi nice apartment for a good price and he basically spends it alone. Elijah thought that his life was finally looking for the better. That was until he met his absolutely HORRIBLE next door neighbors. They come home late drunk almost every day, yell constantly, he hears random thuds in the night, not to mention they leave their garbage bags outside their door and make the whole hallway stink of pizza and alcohol. 

The day Elijah stepped in God knows what outside his door was the day that crossed the line. Stomping to their door with his chest puffed up, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a bit heavier. Still no answer. Losing his patience he banged his fist on the door, his jaw clenched. He waited a moment with yet still no answer and almost banged on the door again, but the door swung open. A tall man with tan skin and blonde locks of hair stood in front of the door with a white tank top, blue jersey shorts, and a black snapback hat. He glared down at Elijah with a scowl on his attractive face and he felt his throat go dry.

"What?", he said with an unwelcome attitude.

Elijah cleared his throat and stood up straight. Confidently he said, "I'm your next door neighbor and I've got some complaints."

He laughed while smirking. With his height he leaned down to Elijah's face and replied with a smug expression, "Oh yeah? What are they?"

"W-W-Well I-"

"Jackson! Get the hell back in here and fix the TV!"

"I'm talkin' to our neighbor jackass, I'm busy!"

"I know your lazy ass is just trying to get out of helping! Get back in here!"

"My ass is fine as hell and you know it! Your ass is so flat I could cut tomatoes on it!"

These two guys went back and forth like this for five minutes. It was only until Elijah cleared his throat that he caught this man's attention once more. "Excuse me I wasn't finished-"

"Can you fix a TV?"

"huh?"

He took his arm around Elijah's waist and pushed him inside. What he saw was another boy with the same build and style but with short brunette hair. He was sitting on the couch angrily smacking a remote. The blonde one smacked Elijah in the arm, "You know how to fix a TV?"

Elijah looked at him, looked at the brunette on the couch, and out of sheer pity he sighed and decided to help them. He walked over and snatched the remote from the brunette's hands to look at the batteries. Looking closely he saw that these batteries look fairly dusty. So he took them out, blew the dust off, rubbed them on his shirt for one last clean and put them back in. Pressing the power button the TV turns on. The two buff boys behind Elijah look at the TV in shock.

"Are you some sort of wizard? How the fuck did you do that?", the brunette asked.

Elijah laughed thinking he's trying to be funny. But when he doesn't laugh Elijah finds out he's actually serious. Glancing over to the blonde, Elijah saw that he's holding the remote in disbelief. He thought to himself, _'Are these dudes actually this dumb?'_

Not wanting to deal with these beef heads any longer Elijah turned his heels and walked out the door. About to leave he felt a hand catch his arm.

"Wait a sec man!"

It was the blonde boy. He gives a charming side smile while sheepishly running his hand through his hair, "Hey I'm sorry with whatever we did to make ya complain. We really appreciate you fixin' our TV so I'll make sure to fix somethin' for you okay? Callin' it even you know?"

Elijah chuckled over his sudden change in behavior and considered it a bit cute in a way. After he said that Elijah explained that they've been leaving their garbage outside and it's stinking up the hallway. They told him they only did that because they'd rather throw away numerous bags when going to the dump then driving out three times a week. He looked at them confused. Did they not know of the building dumpster? Turns out they didn't and yet again pointed out that he was a genius. After this day Elijah caught them in several other odd scenarios that could be solved by common sense. One day he even found Jackson, the blonde, even stuck in a chair.

Elijah soon found out Jackson to be the stereotypical dumb southern boy who acted impulsively and loved the outdoors. He was born and raised in backwoods Florida and spent most of his days working by the boating docks. He was definitely the more idiotic than Nolan, who was a jock raised in a rich house on a private country club. Elijah presumed that Nolan's parents gave him everything he wanted up until college, where they just expected him to survive on his own with no knowledge of the world. He was definitely more stubborn than Jackson but had a bit more smarts when it came to money. Nolan was stubborn dummy number one while Jackson was the impulsive dummy number 2. Neither were ahead of the other and matched quite nicely. If they put their brains together they might be able to finish a thought. Though with their flaws, they were still fairly nice for the most part. Whether it was because they just wanted to repay Elijah for fixing the TV, the fridge, the WiFi, or just getting Jackson out of Nolan's chair, they treated him well.

* * *

Elijah started to realize that he became closer with these boys more than he had intended. Which although wasn't a bad thing, they did catch him off guard sometimes. This one time Jackson had invited Elijah over because he had no idea how to use a cake mixer and needed some help. He originally wanted to make the cake for Elijah, but alas he hadn't the IQ for it. It was a fun time though! This was the best one on one time Elijah has had with anyone in a while. It was also nice to know that by himself Jackson was really easy to speak to. It was really fun when Elijah had left Jackson to mix the whip cream icing and he got distracted by a bug, leaving the mixer unattended. The mixer swiveled in the bowl erratically with whip cream flying everywhere. Elijah yelled for Jackson to get the mixer and turn it off. Instead of turning it off he grabbed the mixer he took it out of the bowl still on full blast. He turned his heels in Elijah's direction with that goofy grin. That grin melted away when he realized he had gotten whip cream all over Elijah's body. Elijah was mad at first, but abruptly started laughing just thinking about the situation.

"You dumb ass.", he laughed.

Jackson laughed along with him for a good few minutes. Seeing that it had gotten all over his hands Elijah licked his fingers to taste the icing. It surprisingly tasted good considering Jackson added the ingredients. Going one by one he licked the whip cream off his sticky fingers. What he didn't notice was the way Jackson stared at him while he did this. Jackson never really noticed how long and delicate Elijah's fingers were. Or how plump and pink his lips are. Jackson wondered for a moment what those lips would've felt like. They look really soft..

"I'm gonna take a shower okay? Get me a pair of clothes when I walk out."

Snapping out of his trance Jackson replied, "O-Oh yeah okay."

Elijah walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. The faint sound of the shower running played like background music in Jackson's deep thoughts. Why did he consider what Elijah's lips would feel like? Why did Elijah's lips look so tasty? Why did he suddenly look so erotic?

 _'Perhaps under his clothes he would look even sexier.'_ , thought Jackson.

He was a man who didn't dwell much on his thoughts and acted impulsively. It felt like his feet were moving on their own to the bathroom Elijah was showering in. He cracked the door open just to get a peek of what kind of body Elijah was hiding. Although the bathroom curtain was slightly blurred, Jackson could still make out a clear enough silhouette of the other boy. Jackson would get glimpses of Elijah's penis shadow, but found it still hard to distinguish its size.

_'I've got to get a closer look.'_

Jackson entered inside, startling Elijah. He exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing in here!?"

The blonde replied obliviously as possible to not attract attention, "Oh stop yer cryin'. I'm just takin' a quick piss."

Elijah huffed and went back to washing his body. Jackson now with his pants down assumed his position. Being that it was just a short and skinny one man type shower, Jackson had the advantage of being able to secretly stand on his toes to look over the curtain to peek at a naked Elijah. Only the top view was able to get Jackson excited. He could see that Elijah had a lightly muscled type body with a thin waist. His skin was a clean white porcelain, making his lips and cheeks give off a red hue under the warm shower heat. Not to mention his nipples. They looked like little red beans that Jackson just wanted to go down and bite. During his observation he felt his length harden in his hands. He looked back at his situation and felt slightly ashamed of looking at his new friend in such a sexual manner. He didn't want to look again, out of fear of being seen or having his dick grow any larger, but he gave into temptation. Slow and careful, Jackson pulled away the shower curtain. Lucky for this bastard, Elijah was in the middle of washing his face. His eyes were completely blinded with soap and he was totally oblivious to what Jackson was doing. Meanwhile Jackson just stared at Elijah in awe. Such a body could be compared to a woman. So gorgeous yet manly. What caught Jackson's attention most was Elijah's ass. It was surprisingly full for a guy as small as him. Jackson bit his lip just thinking of biting down on that supple ass. His dick had similar thoughts as it had risen in its full rock hard length. But his thoughts were shortly interrupted when he noticed Elijah going under the shower head to wash off his face. Jackson quickly pushed the shower curtain back in place, put his dick back in his pants, and practically ran out the bathroom.

Too much in his sexual fantasies Jackson didn't hear the shower being shut off. Elijah walked out the shower and grabbed a nearby towel to dry off his hair. Not seeing a spare set of clothes he opened the bathroom door to find Jackson. He saw the blonde sitting suspiciously on the couch with a large blanket over his waist. He looked like he should have been supposedly watching TV for a while, but on the TV was the 4 o'clock news. Jackson never watched the news. Jackson badly faked him just now noticing Elijah's existence and asked what's up.

"Clothes? Remember? I asked you to get some for me?"

"Oh! Oh yeah right.. uh... you can just go in my room and look for a spare. You can grab whatever is clean."

Elijah looked oddly at Jackson as he walked away to the other boys room. Once he heard the door shut Jackson let out a humongous sigh. He looked under the blanket and saw his huge raging boner. He couldn't go to the bathroom to fake another piss because that would be weird. And he couldn't rub one out in his room because Elijah is changing in there. That's when Jackson's sexual thoughts started running back to him. Because Elijah was changing in his room, with his clothes, Jackson will soon obtain clothes that Elijah has worn. The scent of him will still linger on the clothes once he takes them off. And the idea of Elijah getting dressed and stripping down was an erotic idea all on its own. Jackson didn't even notice his hand gravitating towards his dick. He started stroking his length under the blanket with thoughts of Elijah.

"Ah fuck...", He sharply cursed at himself.

He didn't want to think of his bro in such a way but he couldn't help it. It was the body over the mind right now. His hands moved on their own, pumping his hard cock under the fabric. He wanted to just quickly rub one out before Elijah got finished changing. Surely he could cum before time runs out right? Oh he couldn't be so wrong. The door from his room opened with a little Elijah walking out with damp hair. He wore the only clean clothes he could find, a large white t-shirt and navy blue boxers. Luckily Elijah walked right past Jackson and to the kitchen oven to check on the cake.

"Hey I'm just gonna ice the cake now since it's already cool. You can just stay over there man."

Jackson who wouldn't dare get up right now thankfully replied, "Thanks dude!"

During the process of spreading the icing, Jackson took this moment to finish his session. He had fire in his eyes looking at Elijah's slender legs and plump bottom. Jackson thanked God that he forgot to throw out those boxers that were too small for his junk. Because of Elijah they shaped his ass perfectly. His strokes got faster and faster till he could feel his climax coming. With a harsh exhale he came under the blanket. This was a load so good that hadn't felt like that in a long time. His cum kept on going with a few finishing pumps from his hand. The blanket, now completely soaked with cum, was rapped up and thrown into the laundry hamper. Jackson would go on to have regular masturbating fantasies about Elijah as their time as friends went on. It got to the point where after every time he'd spend with Elijah he would rub one out right after. Jackson honestly thought he was crazy and kept it to himself. But he wasn't the only one with these unholy thoughts. Nolan too was having the same troubles. And it all started one day in Nolan's very home.

After a brief mishap with Nolan's expensive car that Elijah offered to fix, Nolan sent his address to Elijah to come by and take a look. Elijah entered one of the most luxurious country clubs in the state where Nolan presumably lived in. Elijah passed by Nolan's house at first because it was so unbelievable that he knew someone who lived in a house that large. He worked easy and quick to solve Nolan's car problem. It was only a dead rat stuck between a crucial crevice, but Nolan knows almost nothing about the insides of a car. Before Elijah had called him he almost went to the car shop to buy another one instead of dealing with the problem at hand. As his thanks he offered to bring Nolan inside for a bottle of beer. That one beer led to a glass of whiskey Nolan found in his dad's secret stash.

Elijah spoke with uncertainty, "Won't your dad be mad at you taking it?"

Nolan laughed, "He won't be mad because he wont find out. He's on a business trip anyways!"

"And your mom?"

"She's at a tea party by the golf course. Don't worry man, it's just the two of us.", Nolan said as he gave out a small glass of whiskey to Elijah.

Thinking just a few glasses wouldn't hurt, he took the glass and sipped it down. From there Nolan and Elijah chatted away without a care in the world. They drank and talked for almost an hour when Nolan realized the bottle of whiskey was completely gone.

"Oh well.", Nolan said. "Looks like we finished off the glass didn't we?"

Elijah spoke in a whiny voice, "Awww really? I'm still thirsty.."

Nolan looked back to his buddy and saw that his cheeks were flushed with a red tint. "Huh.. I never took you for a light drinker Eli."

The drunken boy snapped back in a slur, "I'm not drunk! And I told you guys to stop callin' me that! I'm older than both of you ya know? I deserve respect!"

As much as Nolan wanted to take Elijah back to the apartment complex like a good friend, he couldn't help but enjoy the show he was seeing. This was a childish side he's never seen about Elijah. Usually he's really serious and responsible. But as of right now he feels a bond with Elijah he never knew he had. It made his heart flutter with happiness. But that happiness was short lived when he heard a sudden jingle at the front door. His dad had arrived home.

Nolan grabbed the wrist on Elijah and ran upstairs. He originally wanted to run to his room, but found the door locked. In a panic he ran to his father's "man cave" that was right next door to his Dad's study. He pushed both him and Elijah into a storage closet and sealed them both inside. It was a tight fit considering its two grown males packed into a space only meant for blankets and cleaning supplies. Elijah hadn't the slightest idea what was going on and just swayed his drunken head in confusion.

"Hey what's goin' on-"

"shh!", Nolan cut Elijah off.

He started to hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Through the cracks of the door panes he watched his dad bust in the door with a pissed of scowl on his face. Presumably it was because they drank his secret whiskey. He watched his father throw down his suit jacket in a frustrated action and plopped himself on his man cave couch to watch some TV. His father blared the TV over his gradual loss of hearing, having no idea that his son and Elijah were in a nearby storage closet. Nolan cursed under his breath knowing his dad wouldn't leave this room for hours on end. He wanted to think of ideas on how to stealthily leave but his mind went blank! Perhaps out of panic he had no ideas coming to him. He whispered to Elijah in his time of need."How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Just open the door silly! Are we playin' hide and seek?"

Nolan smacked himself on the forehead. It was only now he remembered Elijah was drunk on the whiskey they drank. Just another problem to add onto the rest. This was something he had to solve on his own if they were to leave there before nightfall. Or at least before one of them had to take a piss. Nolan unknowingly sighed and leaned his body over Elijah. The smaller boy flinched under Nolan, as his knee rubbed Elijah's crotch over his jeans. Their bodies were practically glued together in this space with little distance between them. Nolan noticed Elijah's discomfort and tried moving another way. But that didn't help as they were moved into another position where Elijah fell on top of Nolan. He caught Elijah by the waist while accidentally pulling their lower torso's closer together.

"ah.."

Nolan felt a shock wave run up his spine. He never heard Elijah moan ever. He kind of wanted to hear it again. Nolan took his thigh and rubbed it over Elijah's crotch. Another moan fell from his lips. Speaking truthfully, Nolan was starting to get turned on. HE watched a helpless Elijah moan under him by his command. He stroked his knee on Elijah, making the boy moan louder and fall into Nolan's arms.

"Shhh Elijah. We can't be found."

He nodded and put his hand over his mouth to suppress his sexy noises. In the midst of Nolan's fun he suddenly felt Elijah start to grind against him. It would seem that both of these boys were getting an erection that needed to be satisfied. Nolan's heart was beating so loudly he thought his father could hear it over the loud TV. But seeing as he never got up the boys continued their actions.

"N..Nolan.. I need to cum so badly."

Electricity sprung through his body. It was like all his senses became heightened. Nolan could feel the heat between him and Elijah. The smell of sweat and whiskey filled the small closet. His hands felt like fire on Elijah's soft skin. He slowly eased his hand down to Elijah's zipper and pulled down his pants. Did Nolan knew that what he was doing was wrong? Absolutely. But he couldn't help but give in to a desire that practically begging for him to take care of. In taking off Elijah's pants he unzipped his as well. Both their erect dicks sprung from their pants and rubbed one another over their underwear. With rough exhales they grinded their junk together. Elijah made the move of grabbing both of their dicks with his hands and stroking them just as they would during masturbation.

Nolan groaned through gritted teeth, "Ah fuck Eli.."

Elijah took this as a sign to take it up a notch and remove their underwear down their thighs. Nolan watched Elijah stroke their dicks against each other like it was nothing. He couldn't describe to anyone how great his dick felt in Elijah's hands. Even drunk he was just that skilled. Nolan's hands gravitated to behind Elijah's back where they fell down to Elijah's now bare ass. His cheeks were so soft and smooth, almost like two large pillows. When Nolan gripped Elijah's ass hard, the boy bit Nolan's shoulder to suppress his pleasurable moan. During those few seconds on Nolan massaging Elijah's the boy lost his rhythm. Nolan impulsively took this chance to slide his large cock under Elijah's balls, thrusting underneath him. His cock just so long that when Nolan spread Elijah''s ass cheeks he could feel his tip poke at Elijah's butt-hole. He thrusted like a horny dog, desperately wanting to fuck inside Elijah. Meanwhile the other boy was having his dick rub against Nolan's rock hard abs. This sensation, along with his ass being erotically rubbed, Elijah could feel his climax approaching.

He whispered pitifully, "Nolan I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum."

These soft spoken words urged Nolan to go faster and try to reach his orgasm as well. In a quick maneuver he flipped Elijah around to where from behind he thrusted under Elijah's balls while stroking both their lengths together.

"Ah! Ah! Nng~..."

"Shit!.."

They both came from Nolan's hands with cum spurting from them. It coated the walls with hot drippy semen. Elijah Basically passed out after that and fell into Nolan's arms. At this point Nolan checked outside and saw no one in sight. He took this chance to pick up Elijah over his shoulders and escape out the outside terrace. Making it to his car he drove back to the apartments, dropped off a sleeping Elijah, and went to his own bed.

Neither Jackson nor Nolan would have expected to have such sexual desires over their newly found friend. That friend especially being a guy. Regardless, their fantasies didn't subside no matter what they did. Doing hookups with girls or watching porn didn't even satisfy them anymore. They soon accept that Elijah was the only way for them to fulfill their pleasures, and try any way they can to spend time with him. It eventually got to a point where they fought over who would get to spend with Elijah first. This was of course very uncomfortable with Elijah, not knowing why his friends are suddenly fighting over him. (Completely oblivious to what Jackson did and had no recollection to Nolan and his session.) But what pushed it over the edge was that because they fought so much over him and caused a ruckus in the complex, the landlord advised Elijah to take some alone time. So taking a break from the two rowdy boys, he spent the weekend at his parents home in town. That weekend was absolute hell for Jackson and Nolan. The term blue balls was an understatement. This was the first time they've ever felt so helpless and pitiful. Jackson was the one to break the ice and say that he missed seeing Elijah come by. Nolan agreed with him, saying that his body felt weaker than after a two week cardio workout. They spoke about what they missed of Elijah. His serious personality, the way he laughs, his smart-ass one-liners, his ass... They both look at each in astonishment. That was when they both realized how they felt about Elijah. And that they were feeling the same way. They both came clean about what encounters they had with him that made them feel this way. Jackson shared obvious jealousy hearing Nolan got to actually feel Elijah's ass. To which Nolan flaunted it like a trophy. But it meant nothing if he couldn't get his hands on it again. That when they devised a master plan for when Elijah gets back. Oh how he won't be ready for this.

* * *

After a few days Elijah arrives back to the apartment complex with high hopes. Maybe his two favorite boys have finally calmed down and things can get back to normal. Waltzing up to his room he sees a note taped to the door. It says it's from Jackson and Nolan and that they're sorry for being up his ass for the past few weeks. They promise to loosen him up this time and from now on will insert a brand new wave of friendship between them. Elijah thought the wording was a bit weird, but considering it's those two idiots he wasn't worried. At the bottom of the page there was a P.S.

"We wrote the note a day ago but today we need help fixing this new toy we got and we need your help to play games with it. Can you come over and help? Thanks!"

Elijah sighed thinking that of course they're already asking help to fix another object. But _toys_? Really? Elijah guessed it must have something to do with their video game system or something involving sports. Regardless he went to his room, took a shower, and got changed to see his two boys. As he knocked at their door they didn't answer at first.

"Hey Jackson! Nolan! It's me Elijah. I just got back today. Do you need help fixing something?"he was about to knock again when he felt something tap his feet. They slid a note under the door saying, _'Come in.'_

Why wouldn't they just open the door? Elijah was soon to find out. He carefully opened the unlocked door to the room totally dark and devoid of light. It had a heavy feeling in the air and Elijah was starting to get nervous.

"Guys? Are you he-!?"

All of a sudden Elijah has a hand come over his mouth and his arms held behind him. He kicks and thrashes to get away but the person holding him has a strong grip. Although its dark enough to where he can't make out a face, he sees another dark figure walking towards him. They place a cloth over Elijah's nose coated in some random substance, and Elijah felt his eyes go hazy. And soon, he blacked out. When he woke up he looked down to see that he sat on a bed with his wrists, ankles, and mouth were tied and taped up. His hands were tied to a hook above the bed along with his ankles to either bedside, making it so his legs were completely spread out. That's when he noticed he was only wearing his white t-shirt and small briefs underwear. When he ran out of clean underwear all he had left at home was a pair of his younger brothers. They were so small the underside of his butt-cheeks hung out from behind. But he didn't have time to be self conscious about his butt, he was tied to a bed with tape over his mouth for Pete's sake! Elijah yelled under the tape demanding whoever did this to show themselves! After a few seconds of screaming he saw two figures emerge from the door. It was Jackson and Nolan.

They looked at Elijah for a moment before Jackson nudged Nolan with his elbow, "Are you sure this is right? He doesn't look like he's enjoying it."

Nolan huffed with his head held high, "Nope! This has to be right! You watched those videos right? They all loved this kinda stuff. Plus they won't like it until we start doing something first dumb-ass."

"But what if Eli gets a cramp or something? I don't want him to hurt himself ya know?"

They went at each like they always do for almost five minutes. It would've been longer if Elijah hadn't lost his patience and yelled again. They snapped back their attention to Elijah, to which Jackson climbed over the bed to remove the tape from Elijah's lips. HE yelled to the two, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASS HATS DOING!?"

Nolan spoke up, "Oh we're thanking you."

Elijah exploded, "Thanking me? THANKING ME!? People don't tie other people up to thank them Nolan! What the fuck is this!? Untie me right now!"

Nolan waved his finger, "Uh uh Eli, no can do."

Jackson chimed in, "Yea we need to do this otherwise you won't feel good! At least that's what we saw."

Elijah tilted his head confused, "Saw? Saw what ? What did you guys watch?"

Speaking with his usual confidence Nolan replied, "In the gay porn we watched of course."

Elijah's mouth dropped. He honestly thought they were joking. But he knew these guys too well. He knew they were most definitely not joking. Elijah was losing his mind right now trying to grasp the situation. He didn't even notice Jackson and Nolan taking their shirts off. Before he realized it Jackson and Nolan sat on either side of Elijah smiling at him.

"Elijah..", said Jackson.

He looked at the blonde. Jackson had a look in his eyes filled with desire. Although they were the soft puppy eyes Jackson always had, this time they had a fire that burned within. Elijah felt Jackson's hand reach up his shirt, feeling slightly ticklish. Elijah squeaked out, "H-Hey! What are you d.. doing?"

Jackson spoke in a low sexy tone, "I'm going to make you feel good Elijah."

"Huh? What do-ah!?"

Jackson had raised up Elijah's shirt to reveal the boy's adorable nipples. They were slightly red in color and only got darker when Jackson tweezed and pinched them. Elijah couldn't help but let out weird noises from this odd sensation. It was between ticklish and exciting. It made his lower body squirm beneath the two behemoth boys. Elijah could feel Nolan rubbing his thighs with his rugged man hands. They felt tough on his soft skin. Anytime Nolan rubbed and got closer to Elijah's crotch area, Elijah would curse under his breath. He didn't want to admit what they were doing started to feel a bit good otherwise it would fuel their massive egos. He only let out a small noise when he suddenly felt Jackson lick his left nipple.

"Eeek! D-Don't lick it!", Elijah said with a wavering voice.

Jackson ignored him and continued to lick. His other hand pinched and rolled his fingers around Elijah's right nipple. He started to suck the red bud into his mouth, licking away any saliva left behind. Elijah exhaled with each action trying to catch his breath.

"Ah.. ah... fuck you Jackson... ah damn.. ah.."

The moans coming from Elijah strengthened Jackson to go on, along with his dick beginning to increase in size. Meanwhile Nolan was starting to get jealous. He looked down to see that Elijah was starting to get an erection himself. A grin curled to his lips and he took his thumb right under the hem of Elijah's tiny underwear. Just seeing Elijah with such little clothing made Nolan go wild. Enough to rival Jackson his dick was getting harder by the second. Slowly he leaned down to where his face hovered over Elijah's dick. Nolan never thought would ever consider sucking dick ever in his life, but only for Elijah did he yearn to see the boys expression when receiving head.

"Ah!?"

Nolan placed his lips over Elijah's underwear right on top of his rising cock. He moved his jaw just as he would while kissing over Elijah's clothed dick. It twitched beneath him and dripped with precum. Elijah could feel his pride being torn down piece by piece and considered just ending it all here. He wanted something more. He needed something more. He wanted Jackson and Nolan to make him feel good.

Elijah jerked his hips upward to mush his dick to Nolan. Surprised, Nolan looked up to see a very pathetic looking Elijah. With no words he gave pleading puppy dog eyes that say, 'please suck my dick.' That look was just enough to get the message across and fan the flames for Nolan to take it up a notch. He licked his lips and pulled the boy's briefs down. His dick sprung from his briefs, almost hitting Nolan in the cheek. He moved over Elijah's spread out legs so he could get a clear view of what Elijah's expression was about to become. And then all at once, Nolan swallowed Elijah's whole dick.

"OH FUCK~!"

With a loud pleasurable moan, Elijah's whole body reacted to the intense new feeling. HE never felt such a large warm mouth over his dick. Feeling a tongue as skilled as Nolan's made Elijah's body burn like fire. Sure he's gotten head from a few girls but nothing felt as good as this was. Nolan did much research in the gay porn industry and watched with close eyes on how to give the best head. It takes a man to know what a man wants right?

"N..Nolan.. ah that feels so good.. "

While this did boost Nolan's actions, Jackson got jealous. Watching Elijah's face this whole time has gotten poor Jackson as stiff as a rock. Not wanting to feel left out Jackson removed his own pants and kneeled down in front of Elijah's face. His humongously large dick throbbed in Elijah's vision. The boy was too much in the pleasure of receiving head to close his gaping mouth. This gave Jackson the perfect chance to slip his dick right inside of Elijah. Both were equally shocked at what Jackson and down. On one hand Jackson was going crazy. A wave of heat ran through his system and he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner.

"Oohwa fuck Eli!~ Oh my God your mouth feels so great on my cock! Oh fuckkk yeah~", Jackson groaned.

Arguably Elijah was feeling slightly different. At first he was surprised someone like Jackson would be so sly to shove his dick into his mouth. But what was more surprising was that Elijah enjoyed the feeling of something rubbing the back of his throat. He always gloated never having a gag reflex as a kid and remembered showing other kids how he could shove a whole pop-sickle down this throat. He remembered that oddly good feeling of the cold ice cream gliding on the roof of his mouth. Perhaps it was a kink he never knew he had. Needless to say he was feeling the same pleasure as Jackson. The boy's mind was spinning. As Jackson started to thrust into Elijah's throat he felt his eyes roll into his head. HE even got into the rhythm of swiveling his tongue around Jackson's dick. Speaking of a swiveling motion, Nolan was fast at work. He wanted to make Elijah cum just from his mouth alone. As he was doing his amazing blowjob he was pumping his own dick as well. Soon All three could feel themselves reaching their high point.

Jackson grabbed the hair of Elijah and groaned aloud, "Ah I'm gonna cum dude!"

Nolan grumbled below, "I think I'm close too..."

Elijah too could feel his climax coming and clenched his fists overhead. Jackson pulled out of Elijah's mouth and manually stroked his own dick over Elijah's face. The boys quickly panted with exhausted breaths as he felt his stomach tighten. Elijah moaned in a whine, "I'm cumming!"

Cum shot from his dick onto Nolan's hands. Then Jackson pumped his load into Elijah's gasping lips, and following behind was our hard worker Nolan. The two boys moved away and sat beside either side of Elijah like they did in the beginning. They took this moment to admire their work of Elijah. His face dripped with Jackson's thick load while the boy's own cum covered his legs. That cum was most likely mixed in with Nolan's jerking off. It was most definitely a sight to behold. And with Elijah looking like he might just pass out from exhaustion, they untied him from the bed and cleaned him off. Being the good bros they are they tucked him into bed, turned off the lights, and left him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (may or may not have a part 2? its honestly up to u guys)


End file.
